User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Power Rankings
After Episode 2 Ohana Oh, lol. 4 people left? Gwen, Topher, Coco, and Geoff. *4th Topher: Topher himself is....the next person to go on the tribe really, or should be. I mean, it's just logical really, he brings less than the others do, he helps at least and now that the floaters are gone then he is the next choice. *3rd Gwen: Gwen is 3rd, because, she's neutral with most on her team, she is useful and contributes and is kind of like a second leader to the team. She isn't that sociable, but isn't like completely detached, her mood remains mellow-ish or reserved, but she's here because, Coco and Geoff (more Coco) are crafty, and can get people on their side. *2nd: Mr Coconut: He is a literal Coconut, he has quite a lot of power in the game, but Topher dislikes him, and Gwen...well, she doesn't really know him, because, she thinks he is inanimate, Geoff likes him and that wouldn't earn him enough to stay, he can persuade Geoff, but the others won't be as easily persuaded. *1st: Geoff: Geoff can befriend anyone and they wouldn't wanna vote him off due to this, he isn't an evil or bad person, he doesn't play the game, and he is pretty well liked, unless a blindside occurs, I can see Geoff lasting a long time in this competiton, Mr Coco, Topher and even Gwen to some extent all think he is okay, and I am sure they would be fine listening to his (sometimes) dimwitted ideas, because he would most certainly do the same. Honolulu Al, Dakota, Emily, Zeke, Heather and Rodney. Strong bunch! I can rank these guys EASILY. I mean, three strong ones, in terms of power, and then three ones hanging on. *6th Zeke: Nobody even likes Zeke on the team. Nobody wants to listen to him, maybe his ideas could be useful, but I am sure he has such little power on the team. *5th: Rodney: Rodney is higher than Zeke because 3-3 isn't majority, and Rodney is easy to use as a pawn if you are a girl, which gets majority, but then after Zeke goes, Rodney is pretty much the next person to go. *4th: Emily: Emily is new, no one knows her game. Advantage. Emily can be seen as annoying like Sierra. Disadvantage. Does she have power? Well, she likes Al and could be used as a pawn, but that isn't power, and Emily doesn't seem crafty yet, and she doesn't seem smart enough to do so, and if she can't fend for herself on a team with many strong characters, she shall probably go, and wow this is a long section. *3rd: Dakota: Dakota is easily distracted, she doesn't have Sam anymore and Alejandro really wants to use her as a pawn because she's easy to manipulate. But Dakota could easily be pretty crafty, she has looks, talent and isn't actually that dumb, you never know, she could go either way, but I think Al and Heather have her beat, naturally. *2nd: Heather: Heather is a very interesting character, she is smart, sneaky and unpredictable, but we've seen Alejandro outsmart her, and Heather outsmart him, with these two it is a game of who is better at strategy at the time, so we never know if Al could blindside Heather, they clearly still have some feelings for each-other and Heather knows how to just manipulate these feelings to work in her favour, but remember, Alejandro has the idol and of course that means... *1st: Alejandro: Alejandro likes Heather, sometimes it can effect his game, he has already made a move, he has found the idol, and nobody even knows. Maybe Heather COULD get revenge and steal it off of him, akin to that AS episode, but with the roles switched meaning the outcome would be differing. He is practically invinicible even if his team looses, unless someone takes the idol, or he looses it. Watch out Al, Heather is on your tail. Lilo DJ's Momma, Blaineley, Owen, Katie, Jo and Leonard, 3 strong power wise. 3 immensly weak power wise. Easy rankings. *6th: Owen: Owen literally has done nothing. He's a floater, and the only ones who could really like him would be Katie and Leonard, now since Owen hasn't interacted with them, or anyone, that is unlikely indeed. *5th: Jo: Jo would be higher, except SHE HAS HAD NO LINES, and as a result no one has interacted with her and she has no power, but she is a good character and if someone actually decides to give her a go, I can see her getting a lot of power due to her general personality being sneaky, but for now, she's here. *4th: Leonard: Leonard has done nothing accept like collect three bras for his wizard tower. I mean he speaks, just not of any importance, I can imagine most of the team would be annoyed by him, clearly. DJ's Momma may like him for now, but soon that's gonna get old, I think DJ's Momma and Blaineley could have a lil team up. *3rd: Katie: Sweet, lovely. Too bad it doesn't work on Lilo as a tribe, DJ's Momma and Blaineley and Jo are probably allied, well not Jo, but whatever, and even though DJ's Momma and Blaineley don't have majority, they are the TWO most hardworking members of the team, Katie coming in third after them, so they will probably have majority. *2nd: DJ's Momma: So far, she hasn't done much in terms of things that could make her powerful, but she is a powerful character more than you could say about half of her team, she is very demanding and she could easily persuade Katie to vote with her, she's less experienced than Blaineley and it depends on whether the two clash or become allies as that will determine how long she will stay in for. *1st: Blaineley: Blaineley is crafty, sneaky, and is actually being helpful to her team, she is dramatic and ready to get her teeth stuck into the game, she knows this game, she played in WT, and she is playing with certainly less strategic people this time, easily she could last longer than most and ride into the merge, deservingly of course, unless she gets betrayed or blindsided due to her negative attitude, but 2/3 of the functioning team members have that so I doubt that's a huge problem, it might not even hinder her. After Episode 5 Topher and Zeke left, expected, Blaineley also did. Less expected but when she was floating a lot, it was gonna come. Ohana isn't even a team anymore. Lilo Katie, Owen, Jo, Leonard, DJ's Momma, Geoff are left. *6th Leonard: He has made enemies in Katie and DJ's Momma, and I am pretty sure his weird behaviour shall cause him to leave. *5th: Owen: Sure, he's good at challenges, but his interactions and behaviour outside of challenges could cause the team to vote him off, plus Owen isn't a strategist so he isn't really going to be secured in the game unless he begins to make more friends. *4th: Geoff: Geoff is a HUGE outsider, the others probably already have alliances with Geoff on the team, he could just be another target. *3rd: Jo: Jo has stepped it up greatly, she's a huge part in the teams success now, and is trying to get herself to be safe by trying to smooth her behaviour which would scare others. *2nd: DJ's Momma: 2nd?! This is an ABOMINATION. No, she cearly has enemies and is some cranky old lady, she could get someone to ally with, and someone could be desperate, but she is here because she has the idol for her team. *1st: Katie: Katie has connections with Leonard, Owen and DJ's Momma, 3/6 people could vote with her, including DJ's Momma, she's sweet, kind, and she doesn't need alliances to get her way, she could just hover around people and query who they are voting. Honolulu *7th: Emily: I was debating on putting Alejandro here, but it's Alejandro, he wouldn't be eliminated so easily. Emily on the otherhand? Floated in the last 3 episodes. She did a bit in the first 2, but now she seems kind of disjointed for her team, and if she doesn't get a line or does something to contribute, Emily is certainly going to be the next one to go, I can already tell that some of her team may wants this. *6th: Mr Coconut: On this team, this guy is pretty useless, nobody wants a coconut dragging them down. A coconut can't really do any game changing moves, if he makes it too far it could become laughable. *5th: Alejandro: His team are hating him currently, he was saved only because of the idol, he doesn't have that anymore, and his only chance of survival is too get Emily or Coco out, he could charm some members of his team easily, but do his charms still work? It doesn't look like it. Allying with Alejandro could be a prospect for some, but is there a true point? *4th: Gwen: Gwen contributes in challenges and doesn't annoy anyone. She is an outsider on the team as well, so she could stay as long as she manages to show that she is more valuable than some of the current members of the team. *3rd: Dakota: Dakota has had few lines recently, but she is under the radar, pretty sure she is safely secured because others have done worse, and she has actually has some usefulness and purpose on the team. *2nd: Heather: Heather is great. Hilarious. I mean, her nice thing is a bit weird, I think people like Al, Gwen and Coco would be wary of her, but she could win them over, Alejandro is easily to win over, if she causes him to flip, she could direct the whole team. *1st: Rodney: Why is Rodney first? Well, he isn't untrustworthy, he's easily used as a pawn, and can be suckered into alliances, which can have him last a bit longer, and he is more useful than imagined, he won a challenge for his team, and so, he's under the radar, helpful, but you know he's not crafty enough to betray you, if you want an alliance member Rodney is a safe bet. Category:Blog posts